


I Know

by ihavealotofwords



Series: Hijack Smut Week 2014 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Artist Hiccup, But It Gets Resolved Quickly, Catholic School, Fluff, Forgive The Horrible Ending, Hijack Smut Week, Hijack Smut Week 2014, Hijack Smut Week Day One, Homophobia, I Wrote It At 1 AM, Kinda, M/M, Secret Lovers, Smut, Started Out Serious But Ended Kinda Silly, Stop with the tags already, Teacher Jack, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a great life. He has a wonderful job teaching at St. Mary's, and an amazing boyfriend in one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.</p><p>You know what doesn't go well together?</p><p>Catholic school and boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, here's my contribution for day one of Hijack Smut Week. It started off serious but as it got later my writing got loopier. Sorry guys. I'm going to try and get something posted for every day of Smut Week, but no promises.
> 
> I do promise I'll get my multichapter hijack fic updated soon though.
> 
> Huh, I might expand on this little AU later. Or I might not. Who knows?
> 
> Can also be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/97548625720/i-know) .

Hiccup was waiting for Jack when he got home, humming to himself as he tidied Jack’s kitchen. Jack wasn’t all that surprised that Hiccup was there, even though the brunette’s car was nowhere to be seen. He usually parked it at the old convenience store a few streets over and walked, or took the bus. Jack dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes at the door. He could fetch them later. He padded across the chilly tile floor and wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s waist, resting his head on Hiccup’s shoulder.

Hiccup dried his hands on a dish towel and placed his hands over Jack’s, leaning back into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Long day?” he asked, the thick strands of his hair tickling Jack’s cheek. Jack nodded. “How are the kids? They didn’t give you too much trouble today, did they?”

Jack taught History at St. Mary’s Intermediate, a Catholic middle school known for its prestige and high turnout rate. They employed only the best teachers, and Jack was one of the few considered good enough to work there. It was a great job. The pay was impressive, and the students were amazing. Not to mention, Jack loved working there. He loved going in and seeing the kids, teaching them as much as they were willing to learn before they went off into the world. It was great, really…. but it came with a price.

Catholic schools and same sex relationships didn’t go very well together.

Hence the secrecy, the parking cars far away, the hiding.

Jack wasn’t ashamed of Hiccup. He never could be. It had been a long time since he had been a devout Catholic, but he knew that this wasn’t wrong. Hiccup was the love of his life. The only reason Hiccup wasn’t Jack’s husband was his job.

He had tried to quit, to give it up in exchange for the opportunity to be happy with the man he loved, but Hiccup had laughed softly and called him an idiot. He wasn’t going anywhere, he had promised. Ring or no, Jack was stuck with him. There would be time later, Hiccup had assured. The children needed him first.

He was the strongest man Jack knew.

So they hid their relationship, kept it private from almost everyone, and Jack hated it.

“Nah, they weren’t bad,” he answered Hiccup’s question. “Just another faculty party I’ve got to attend. Old Cottontail’s been on my case to bring a date. Nosey old coot.”

Hiccup chuckled, turning in Jack’s arms to face him. “Well, I’ve got some news that will cheer you up,” he said, green eyes twinkling. Jack tilted his head in a silent question. “I got a call today.” Hiccup licked his lips nervously. “The orphanage. They want to meet us. They want to give us a chance, Jack.”

Jack’s breath caught in his throat and he tightened his hold on Hiccup’s waist. “They… they really are considering…?” Hiccup nodded.

“Next month, on the fourteenth.”

Jack laughed and lifted Hiccup off of his feet, twirling him around the kitchen. Hiccup clung to him, laughing at the same time tears began rolling down his cheeks. Jack put Hiccup down and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hiccup,” he panted when they separated. “We’re going to get to…”

“I know,” Hiccup breathed, pressing up and into Jack’s touch, stealing another kiss. “I know. I love you. I know.”

Jack threaded his fingers in Hiccup’s and tugged, coaxing him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Jack lost his shirt somewhere on the ascent, and Hiccup’s worn and paint splattered jeans were undone and hanging off of his hips by the time they reached the bedroom door.

Hiccup tugged his own shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor and sinking onto the bed. He lifted his hips, allowing Jack to tug his jeans and boxers off in one movement. Jack knelt, taking Hiccup’s flesh leg in one hand and his prosthetic in the other, kissing his inner thigh. He worked a warm, steady trail up towards Hiccup’s hipbones, listening to every gasp and sigh that came from above him. He was about to take Hiccup in his mouth when he boyfriend tugged him up, shaking his head.

“Not, not today,” he panted, fumbling with the button of Jack’s work slacks. “Need you now.”

Jack shimmied out of his pants, and his boxers soon joined them on the floor. Hiccup crawled backwards, pressing against the pillows as Jack hovered over him. He pressed a familiar bottle into Jack’s hands. “Please, Jack,” he breathed.

Jack popped the lid and coated his fingers liberally with the slick liquid. He kept his eyes locked with Hiccup as he reached back, circling his own entrance before slipping a finger in.

“Wait, what are you-?”

Jack shook his head. “I want you in me,” he said, a little breathless as he pushed in a second finger. Hiccup’s eyes softened and he nodded. Jack started gently scissoring his fingers, but let out a startled sound as Hiccup flipped them over, straddling Jack’s legs with a crooked grin.

“Let me.” He guided Jack’s hand away and replaced it with his own, working Jack with gentle, sure movements. Jack watched Hiccup’s brow furrow in concentration, the way usually reserved for when he was painting. His hands were steady, never wavering, and soon Jack was pushing back onto his fingers.

“’M good,” Jack mumbled, groping for the bottle of lube. He poured a little in his palm to slick Hiccup up, grinning at the pleasured hiss he received for his efforts. Hiccup caught sight of his smirk and narrowed his eyes.

Jack was torn between yelping and groaning when Hiccup jerked forward, pushing Jack down against the mattress and lifting his legs up and out in quick movements. He lined up before Jack could say anything, pressing forward gently.

With a sharp intake of breath, Jack’s hands twisted in the sheets, gripping tightly as Hiccup slid in to the hilt. It had been a while since they had switched up, and he had forgotten how perfectly Hiccup filled him.

Hiccup pressed his forehead to Jack’s, breathing deeply and stomach trembling. Jack craned his neck, brushing his lips against Hiccup’s lightly. “Move,” he murmured, wrapping his legs around Hiccup’s waist.

That was the confirmation they had both been waiting for. Hiccup pulled out and thrust back in sharply, building up a quick, steady rhythm. Jack huffed, arching up to meet Hiccup’s thrusts and changing the angle every time, searching. It had been too long since they had had time together, and Jack knew he wouldn’t last long.

Slightly crooked teeth scraped at Jack’s neck, making him gasp and buck up against Hiccup’s hips. He couldn’t hold back a shout as the movement made Hiccup hit that little spot that sent hot fire racing up his spine. “Oh god, there.”

Hiccup grunted and hefted Jack’s legs up over his skinny shoulders, snapping his hips forward. He brushed against that spot again and Jack murmured encouragement. Hiccup complied, thrusting long and slow, milking every movement in a way that had Jack gasping.

The pressure was building in Jack’s stomach, and he reached between them to grip his cock. Hiccup had apparently had the same idea, and their hands met, tangling together around Jack’s erection. Jack bit his lip, squeezing his hand around Hiccup’s and setting a quick pace. Hiccup let him have the control, adjusting his thrusts to match the movements of their hands. Sweat was dampening his messy hair, a red flush tinting his face. Jack squeezed tighter, feeling Hiccup’s fingers do the same around him, and with an arch he came, spilling over their hands. Hiccup followed with a whimper, spilling into Jack with a few more thrusts.

Hiccup slid out of Jack carefully, flopping to the side and staring blankly at Jack’s face as they both tried to catch their breath. Jack got there first, gingerly turning on his side to face Hiccup with a grin. Hiccup returned the smile with a soft one of his own, wiggling closer so he could curl up against Jack’s chest.

“I love you,” Hiccup murmured, trailing a finger over Jack’s chest idly. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Love you too, Hiccup.”

\-----

“Don’t forget, I have that mural to finish tomorrow.”

“I won’t forget, Hic,” Jack assured. “I’ll even have dinner ready by the time you get back.”

Hiccup smiled as he scooped his tote bag up and slipped into his shoes. “Can’t wait.” He shouldered his bag and stepped out onto the porch. Jack followed, ignoring the cool night air that played against his bare arms.

“You’ll have to stay tomorrow night.”

“I will.”

Jack chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe it,” he murmured.

“I know.” Hiccup took his hand. “But they’re going to let us.”

“I love you.”

Hiccup beamed and raised up on tiptoe, pressing a soft, gentle kiss on Jack’s lips. “I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you to your car?”

“I’ll be fine.” Hiccup waved him off. “The streets are well-lit. Don’t worry.” He started down the steps, Jack watching him go until he was out of sight.

Neither one noticed the silver car parked on the other side of the street, the windows rolled down just slightly enough for the lens of a camera to fit through.

\-----

The school was abuzz with barely contained excitement as Jack led his first period class to the auditorium. A special assembly had been called last-minute, though none of the teachers seemed to know what was going on. First period for Jack was the fifth graders, the youngest in the middle school. They were his favorite class that year, curious and ready to learn, with just the right amount of humor to make class fun.

Jack led them down to the front of the auditorium, since they were the youngest, directing them to sit in the second row, right behind the faculty that didn’t have classes to sit with. The room echoed with the murmured conversations of the students and teachers alike, but the voices immediately stopped when the principal, Pitch Black, strode onstage, his tall and imposing stature commanding silence. He was frowning, as always, but there was a pleased glint in his eye. Jack resisted the urge to shudder- the principal had always creeped him out.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve called you here,” Pitch began as Nicholas North, the Vice Principal, arrived on stage behind him. Even North looked confused. A small smirk appeared on Pitch’s face. “There has been a serious infraction committed, one that goes against the very doctrine of our school…”

Jack nearly jumped when a hand gripped his elbow. He turned and saw the one person he never expected.

Hiccup tugged on Jack’s arm frantically as Pitch droned on, voice fading in the background. “What are you doing here?” Jack asked, ignoring the questioning looks his students were giving him. Hiccup’s eyes were wide with fear.

“Sandy messaged me,” Hiccup breathed. Sandy was the only one at the school who knew about their relationship, and was a close friend of Jack’s. “I came as fast as I could.” At Jack’s confused look, Hiccup continued. “We’ve got to hurry, and stop…” he trailed off, staring over Jack’s shoulder and turning alarmingly pale.

Jack turned, and his eyes were drawn to the lit up screen over the stage, which was usually reserved for powerpoint slides at the beginning of each year. Now, though, it was proudly showing a single picture. Jack gasped audibly, turning a few heads around him.

He and Hiccup were on the screen, gently kissing on Jack’s front porch. It was from the night before, right before Hiccup left. Jack glanced at Hiccup, whose lip was trembling. When Jack turned back towards the stage, Pitch met his eyes and smirked.

“Yes. Our very own Jack Frost, committing one of the worst infractions of the doctrine of this school.” Pitch’s eyes were practically glowing with delight as Jack’s hands tightened into fists. He could feel Hiccup press close against his back, almost hiding his face. Pitch seemed to enjoy that even more. “As stated in the rules, this infraction will result in immediate dismissal. Jack Frost will teach here no more.”

Hiccup gasped, and Jack’s face reddened. He stepped out from around the chairs, approaching the stage. Pitch towered over him up on the rise as he was, but Jack didn’t back down. “How did you get that picture?” he demanded.

“Oh, so you don’t deny it?”

“Where did you get the picture?” Jack growled again. Pitch scoffed.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re fired anyway. And don’t expect a reference from St. Mary’s, if you ever find another school that will let someone like you in.” Pitch swept around, heading for the exit. North was floundering, obviously trying to find a loophole, but the look on his face wasn’t promising much. Only the Superintendent could override a rule like that.

“Hey! You can’t do that!”

Everyone, Pitch included, stopped at the voice that rang out over the shocked murmurs of the students. The crowd parted way, revealing a little boy with messy brown hair and a missing front tooth. Jamie Bennett, one of Jack’s favorite 5th graders. He looked a little worried now that all eyes were on him, but he plowed forward.

“You can’t fire Mr. Frost,” Jamie insisted, stopping beside Jack with a firm expression. Pitch snorted.

“I just did.”

Jamie crossed his arms defiantly, standing as tall as a 5th grader could manage. Hiccup gripped Jack’s arm tightly.

“You can’t,” Jamie said, loud and firm. “Mr. Frost is the best teacher here. He’s the best teacher we’ve ever had.”

“Yeah,” someone murmured. The crowd parted again, this time for one of Jack’s sixth graders, a girl who went by Cupcake. She stopped beside Jamie, giving him an odd sort of little smile before glaring at Pitch. “Mr. Frost is the best. You can’t kick him out.”

“He helps us out no matter what,” another fifth grader chimed in.

“Learning history is fun with Mr. Frost.”

“I made my first 100 on a test because he helped me study!”

“He takes us outside for class when it’s sunny.”

“He’s great!”

Jack bit his lip as the voices grew louder and more joined them, until the room was echoing with protests. Hiccup was still clinging to him, but with a look of awe on his face. Jamie looked up at Jack, and Jack nodded, making the boy smile widely.

“Enough!”

Pitch slammed his hand down on the podium, making everyone jump in shock. “That is enough! Your arguments are pointless. Jack Frost must go. The rules are the rules, and no amount of screaming children can change that.”

“They may not, but that decision falls to me.”

The auditorium doors swung closed; no one had noticed them open. A tall man with thick, white-gray hair strode towards the stage. Pitch gave the podium up without hesitation. The Superintendent, a man who went by Manny, cleared his throat and looked out over the assembly. “I understand there has been an infraction committed?”

Pitch pointed to the photo, some of his glee returning. Manny glanced up, expressionless. He turned to Jack, who resisted the urge to shrink down and instead stood tall. Manny motioned, and Jack made his way up the stage, Hiccup at his side. Manny gestured to the picture. “Is that you, Mr. Frost?” Jack swallowed and nodded. Manny hummed. “And the other man in the picture?” Manny wasn’t looking at the photo, though, but at Hiccup. Jack set his shoulders back and took Hiccup’s hand.

“My boyfriend,” he said strongly. Hiccup squeezed his hand, standing just as tall. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

Manny nodded. “I see. The infraction must be dealt with properly.” Jack took a deep breath and readied for the hit.

“I must apologize on the behalf of St. Mary’s. Such blatant disrespect for your privacy will not be tolerated.”

Jack deflated, sharing a glance with Hiccup. “W-what?”

Manny gestured upwards. “That photo violates your privacy,” he repeated. “It will not happen again.” He turned icy eyes on Pitch, who looked even paler than usual, if possible. Jack gaped as the students slowly began cheering. Hiccup squeezed his hand tightly.

“Jack,” he murmured in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know.”

The children were cheering loudly now, whooping and calling Jack’s name. Manny headed for the stairs, but paused when he passed them. “I understand the two of you are looking to adopt. Congratulations,” he said with a pleasant smile. “I wish you both the best.”

Then he was gone, headed out of the auditorium with Pitch in tow. Jack turned to Hiccup, finding his shocked expression mirrored on his boyfriend’s face. He took both of Hiccup’s hands in his, the sounds of the children cheering and the teachers trying to control them fading away.

“Hiccup….” Jack murmured in wonder. Hiccup nodded.

“I know.”


End file.
